


演员

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:02:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	演员

朴珍荣光着脚，双腿并拢坐在床沿，腰却挺得笔直，双手无意识的将纯白的床单捏在双指之间揉搓。林在范站着盯了人一会儿，觉得床上的男人一脸羞赫的模样竟有些可爱，不是想欺负他的怪异心理，而是想搂进自己怀里轻抚，看他露出害羞的表情，眼睛里只有无邪的纯良和倒映的自己。兔子虽然乖顺没有攻击力，但是也不能像饿狼扑食一样让小兔子胆战心惊，那双好看的红眼睛可不能逼出泪来。要放慢脚步，轻柔的抚过头顶和背脊，捧在手里的时候要小心且温柔，等兔子舒服得眯起双眼主动窝进你怀里撒娇的时候，他才会甘愿的任你摆布。

林在范拉了把椅子在朴珍荣对面坐下，同坐在一张床上朴珍荣可能会陡然紧张起来。林在范身体向前倾，小臂撑在双膝上，朴珍荣这时候才真正意义的看一眼林在范。狭长的双眼，较薄的双唇还有分明的下颌线如果出现在同一张脸上的话不应该像现在这样的温柔。可能是林在范眼中的深情和嘴角微微上扬的弧度，连额头前服贴的刘海都给这份温柔加了分。

朴珍荣不知道林在范是不是看每一个人都这么深情，就像是看并肩携手走过数年的爱人，可他们明明几分钟前才是第一次见面，连自我介绍都没有。朴珍荣移开视线，看到了立在床边的摄像机，在床头柜上还有一个，它们都闪着红灯，在告诉朴珍荣今天他为什么会出现在这个房间里。

“我听说你是第一次。”

朴珍荣发出了微弱的一个音节算是承认，低下头盯着自己的脚看，明明已经下定了决心，可是一想到接下来要面对的事情朴珍荣还是慌了神。林在范起身做到朴珍荣身边的床垫上，朴珍荣下意识得往后挪动了一下位置，又后知后觉发觉不应该，可也根本没有再靠近的勇气。林在范没有在意，随手拿起旁边的遥控器将空调的温度调高了些，顺便解开了衬衣的第一颗扣子。一直十分留意林在范动作的朴珍荣好似误解了，慌乱之下也抬起手去解自己的扣子，被林在范抓住了手腕。这是他们第一次肌肤接触，朴珍荣还是轻颤了一下，林在范立刻收回了手。

“我们有的是时间，不着急。”

朴珍荣如获大赦，松了口气，抬头对上林在范的眼睛，不知是对眼前人的感激还是信任，原本满眼的胆怯和紧张添上了几分柔软，对着林在范眨眼睛的时候又尽显无辜，好像企图萌混过关。

“接过吻吗？”

朴珍荣明显咽了咽口水，顿了一会儿才点点头，林在范向前倾了倾，食指轻轻勾起朴珍荣的下巴。朴珍荣脸颊的温度对于手指来说高了些，林在范仔细的端详起朴珍荣的五官来，一寸寸游移，却挑不出半点瑕疵。朴珍荣不敢接收那炙热的眼神，只能盯着人鼻子看，他看到本就近在咫尺的林在范一点点向自己靠近，朴珍荣呼吸都被按了暂停键，林在范把头微微一偏，双唇就准确无误贴了上来。  
朴珍荣都还来不及说服自己，林在范就撤了回去，唇瓣相贴的温度像滴落在手背的水滴，还没有感受就被人抹掉了。林在范一脸笑意盈盈，朴珍荣却盯着他的双唇，来自“陌生人”的亲密接触原来也没有那么糟糕，刚刚的吻甚至没有半点湿润，更像是一个稍显亲密的问好。

“喜欢接吻吗？”

但那刚刚都不算一个吻。朴珍荣没有回应，他看见林在范双唇微启，粉色的舌尖滑过唇线留下一层水光。林在范的手掌贴上了朴珍荣的后腰，微微用了点力，朴珍荣为了稳住重心双手扶上了林在范的肩膀，这次吻落下来的时候闭上了眼。林在范的唇贴上来的时候是微凉的，下唇被含住吮吸的时候是湿的，被轻咬住厮磨的时候温度便骤然攀升了。不像是粗鲁掠夺的入侵者，林在范的舌头只是一下一下温柔的勾缠上来，朴珍荣收紧了放在肩上的手，那是从未有过的奇妙体验，口中的滋味像点燃引火索后带来的一系列连锁反应，在脑中滋滋作响。

绯红从嫩白的脖颈爬上脸庞，连耳朵尖都不放过，朴珍荣感觉林在范按在他腰上的手掌将一波波高温传导了过来，哄得他全身酥软。林在范拉开距离的时候朴珍荣还微长着嘴，舌头轻抵着贝齿，眼睛里一片水光。

这个男人温柔又直接，朴珍荣将头埋进林在范的胸膛算是回应，林在范勾起嘴角，翻了个身抱住人往床中间倒去。林在范低头贴着朴珍荣的耳边说话，

“准备好了吗？”

朴珍荣吞咽口水的动作引得喉结上下滑动，林在范情不自禁低头含住，又沿着颈线将吻落在锁骨上。林在范略过还完好无损的衬衣去脱朴珍荣的裤子。少年穿着纯白的衬衣躺倒在素白的床单上，在自己身下低眉顺眼的模样过于迷人，这衬衣不能脱。

将外裤剥下，林在范手伸进朴珍荣的内裤里抚上疲软的阴茎，身下的人发出一声轻哼，从根部摸到前端，林在范看着朴珍荣轻咬住下唇，眼睛里的水光荡开一层涟漪。扶起朴珍荣的后腰，把最后一层庇褪了下来，朴珍荣闭着眼偏过头，努力说服自己忽略那两台对着他们的摄影机。

“别怕，专注于我就好了。”

朴珍荣听到了一阵衣物摩擦的声音，床垫上升又下陷，一片微凉触上了他的穴口，朴珍荣睁开眼对上的还是林在范温柔的眼神。林在范的手指沾了些润滑在穴口处打转，扶过每一丝褶皱，感觉穴口又往里收缩了些。

“我用手指，你不介意吧。”

朴珍荣胸膛上下起伏，点了点头，林在范的一个指节就挤了进来，润滑都融化在高温的穴道里，林在范边往里推进边按压，朴珍荣曲起双膝，大腿都在微微发颤。朴珍荣觉得扩张的过程应该算是漫长的难耐的，可这感受也是从未有过的，两根手指的进出都能勾得他小腹发热，指腹按上内壁的时候朴珍荣舒服得蜷起脚趾。

“我要进去了。”

林在范不是在询问而是通知，他把自己最大的耐心都花在了朴珍荣身上，现在已经是忍到了极致。扶住朴珍荣的腰推了前端进去，观察着朴珍荣的表情一点点进入。整根送进去的时候两人都松了口气，林在范的硕大根本不是两根手指能比的，太涨了，这里朴珍荣唯一的想法，他只能尽可能的放松自己去适应体内的硕大。

两人对视一眼，一切都蓄势待发。林在范开始抽送起来，只是小幅度的抽插已经惹得朴珍荣呻吟出声，紧致的后穴包裹着硬热的阴茎，随着林在范动作的加大，快感层层叠叠将朴珍荣拖进情欲的浪潮。林在范俯下身抱住朴珍荣，下身的动作愈发激烈。

“抱住我。”

朴珍荣在浪潮中只能抓紧唯一的救援，双手在林在范的脖颈后交握，下一刻林在范就将朴珍荣抱离了身下的床垫。双腿大开胯坐在林在范身上，硕大进入到更深的地方，林在范抱紧身上的人用力顶弄，耳边都是朴珍荣带着啜泣的呻吟。

林在范把朴珍荣的呻吟都封进嘴里，不再是一下下的舔弄，舌头用力卷吸，下齿咬住唇瓣轻磨。身仅剩的衬衣早就被蹂躏得皱皱巴巴，扣子在动作中被扯开几颗，堪堪挂在身上，露出圆润的肩头。林在范用了力气把身上的人顶得上下起伏，扬起脖子的时候就在白皙处留下一个个印记。

感受到朴珍荣就在高潮的边缘，小穴一阵收缩，林在范整根抽出又撞进去，几番来回朴珍荣就射了出来，咬上林在范的肩头。腰身被林在范禁锢住，性器在自己体内横冲直撞，愈发失控。林在范释放后抽身出来，滴滴答答弄脏了身下的床单，林在范把人放回床上，厮磨了一阵后起身拿过三脚架上的相机。

“你买的这道具也太假了吧。”

朴珍荣揉揉自己的腰，感觉留在体内的东西又涌了些出来，剐了林在范一眼。

“你演技才假呢，哪有gv演员不戴套的。”

林在范把手上的假道具随手一扔爬上了床。

“那重来。”

 

完。


End file.
